The children of myth
by waterwolf1597
Summary: Life sucks when you have a vengeful goddess on your tail because your is Medusa the queen of snakes and your father is Orochimaru their king. It's even better when your in love with a descendant of Perseus. Oh yeah my life sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything or anyone but the plot, the familliars and Sequoya.**

**P.S. I'm only saying this once.**

Ch. 1 At first glance

Sakura's P.O.V

I was walking back to my house when I noticed a wounded black and white weasel with red Sharingan eyes staring at me. I kneel down next to it and sent healing chakra into it to find out what ever was wrong with it. Firstly it looked like someone used it as a wet stone, its lungs were ravaged to pieces by illness and he, I'd discovered, was going blind. I decided to cure his lungs and the majority of his gashes, his eyes I could heal when we reached home.

Home was a two storied tree mansion. With a great hall, dining hall, a massive kitchen and pantry as well as a personal vet/hospital room all inside five trees three miles away from Konoha. Not that I'm bragging about my house, but the last four years I've lived in banishment at my cousin's home across the sea and in a land covered in forests where the trees are quite literally big enough to live in. And they did. Each family had one or more trees depending on size. My cousin Sequoya had ten trees for two reasons: one she was the Kage or Alpha in their terms, and the second was because her side of the family was the biggest, eighteen in our generation alone, thirty-six in our parents and eighty-five in our grandparents along with all our aunts and uncles of both generations. There I'd trained with Sequoya and she taught me of our family's abilities. We are shape shifters and each of us has our own speciality in weaponry, magic and bending. My specailty was air bending, transfiguration, potions and close range daggers. After four years of training in all forms of weaponry, magic and bending I was re-summoned to Konoha to reclaim my former position as ninja and medic.

Sequoya and the other sixteen sisters travelled with me until the house where Tsenga and I would be living in was ready to be lived in. My first week back I saw none of my former friends since they'd all been sent on missions but team by team they came back. The first was Kiba, Hinata and Shino, a week to the day after I'd returned. The girls and I were out buying stock for the pantry when Akamaru ran me over and licked my face. Kiba rushed over and called Akamaru off as Sequoya aided me in standing. Kiba apologised continuously until I told him to 'take his apology and shove it up his ass', then he stopped stared and said 'Sakura?' like he couldn't believe it was really me. Akamaru then whined pitifully as Sequoya pinned him with a feline eyed glare as he tried to eat some of the steaks in the basket she was carrying. Kiba looked at Akamaru who was cowering behind him literally pissing himself in fear and submission. Kiba inquired who she was and I told him. He then asked if he could help us with our shopping and we said that we appreciated it but no. Kiba is now apparently madly in love with Sequoya. (Sequoya: O-O")

A day later was Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Tenzou all four were happy to see me back and skittish around Sequoya and her sisters, after the girls kicked the crap out of all of them. Two days later Team Guy returned Lee asked me out five times without even breathing in between, TenTen said that we should train sometime, Neji just stared and Guy said I looked 'youthful'. The very next day Gaara, his siblings and Baki came to have a conference with Tsunade. Kankuro started panting like a dog in the heat of the day, Gaara was well Gaara and Temari said I looked great. Last but not least was Team Asuma two days after Gaara and the sand ambassadors arrived Ino's anger put the Furies to shame (which was hilarious because I'd met them and when they weren't out getting vengeance they were quite pleasant.) Shikamaru was bored, and Chouji nearly choked on his chips and Asuma complimented me with a fatherly smirk.

Three days after they all planned a party at my house without my consent or my knowledge. So when they all barged into my house I asked them whose brainy idea it was to trespass on my property when I was already in bed. Ino said and I quote "Relax Forehead. You're the only one of us that has a place of their own." at which I threw her from the entrance hall, and everyone else ran after her and never tried it again. Now they avoid me in the street unless Kiba wants to hear the latest news about Sequoya now that she's gone back home. (Sequoya,: -_-': I'm spoken for.)

My adopted parents had rushed to see me the moment I'd left the Tower. Upon my public disowning of them, they continueally try to re-patch our relationship. But nothing they could do now would pardon their abandonment when I'd needed them the most. And now I'm walking with Konoha's most wanted criminal in my arms. Who would have thought?

Back to the present, I waltz into the entrance hall where Tsenga my three meter tall saber toothed white tiger was waiting for me. Upon seeing the weasel she stalks right up and sniffs him. She recoils slightly and says, "You do know that, the weasel you're holding is Itachi Uchiha."

"Yes I realise that, but did you expect me to just leave him there to bleed to death?" I ask.

"No. Though by the look of him he's in really bad shape."

"I know when I found him it looked like someone had used him as a wet stone, probably Sasuke." I chuckle walking in the direction of the medical room.

"I didn't think he had it in him."

"Neither did I." I say hanging a left thirty yards from the entrance hall.

"Well then if I'm right you'll have a fair bit of work cut out for you."

"I know. Anything interesting happen while I was working at the hospital?"

"Yes, the girls are here."

"Where are they now?"

"Waiting for your return." Says a voice from my right.

"Sequoya glad you could come, though I wish you'd sent word ahead." I reply smirking at her continuing to the infirmary.

"Sorry, and thank you glad to be here and away from the conniving politicians, immortal elders, the Ministry and my matchmaker of a mother." She smiles.

"At it again is she?" I snicker.

"Yes it's annoying, save me," she sighs, "Is that Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yep I think he ran into his brother." I say.

"Why don't we find out once he wakes up. Thank you so much." She suggests.

"Your welcome, any spell you know of that can reverse this?" I ask.

"Maybe, but that is your area of expertise, remember." She says turning to go to the library, "Though while you're healing him I can check."

"So Tsenga what's new with the familiar gossip this month?" I ask.

"Akamaru went after Fenris. And he freaked and fur flew, Kiba groped Sequoya and was nearly unmanned by Darcia. Whilst the pig was trying to pick him up." She answers.

"Am I going to have stitch them back up?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Let me see: my cousins are here, I have a transfigured, wounded, sick, blind Itachi in my infirmary and you want to know if I want to heal an immature dog and his horny human as well as an anorexic whore neither of who can't keep it in their pants for more then five minutes?" I say entering the infirmary.

"I get your point."

I lay Itachi weasel on the examining table and the spell comes to me. I think it as I turn away to grab a sheet to give his some dignity when he woke up, and wave my hand in his direction. I turn and put the sheet over his genitals to allow him his privacy. Then I pick up where I'd left off I fix all of the cuts, scrapes and bruises it took me ten minutes to do it thoroughly. I leave the room and dig up some men's clothes and when I come back in the room. He was sitting up on the table, I toss him the clothes and over to my medicine cabinet.

There I pull out eye drops for crash coursing an eye surgery. Behind me I hear the rustle of fabric as he puts on the clothes. I turn back and say "Three drops in each eye, then lay back down."

"Hn" was his reply as he takes the bottle from my hand and obays doctors orders.

"And never say that monosylabic word when I'm around or I'll beat the living day lights out of you." I say pulling a chair up to the head of the table to start the surgery. "Turn off your Sharingan Itachi."

"How did you know it was me?" He asks de-activating his Sharingan.

"It's not every day you come across a transfigured S-classed criminal with Sharingan."

"Still how did you know it was me and not my foolish little brother?"

"Your Sharingan is similar to his but not the same there is a slight color difference between you two." _[A/N: I have absolutely no idea if this is true.]_

"But still how could you confirm it was me?"

"I didn't Tsenga and Sequoya confirmed it for me."

"Who are you and Tsenga and Sequoya?"

"Don't move. I'm Sakura daughter of Medusa, Tsenga is my saber-toothed white tiger familiar and Sequoya is one of seventeen my cousins."

"Big family." he says then he freezes and inquires, "Sakura Haruno, kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves?"

"That's who I was before my bannishment. Now I have no alliegence to them at all." I state sighing.

"Why did they bannish you?"

"I was sent on a solo mission to convince your brother to go back to Konoha or kill him if I couldn't."

"Wait don't tell me you failed right?"

"Horrendousely. But it ended up being in my favor."

"How so?"

"I met my real family. My birth mother. I have more cousins then I need, most of which Sequoya adopted into the family because they needed an escape route, or had abilities that needed to be mastered and harnessed or there were bonds that needed to be severed, or needed to help bind even closer together and she offered them the oportunity to do these things."

"Which was it you needed?"

"All of the above even though I didn't agree at the time, there all done." I smile pulling my hands away from his eyes.

He opens his eyes and I get up and walk over to Tsenga.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 At first sight

Itachi's POV

I opened my eyes to see an infermery surrounding me. I sit up and look around, near the door was a massive white tiger and my hostess. I nearly lost my jaw to the floor when I saw her. Over the past four years she'd grown into a goddess, her cherry blossom tresses now trailed behind her in numerous braides pulled up into a high ponytail near the top of her head, her figure was well rounded, her bossom was on the large side and her behind, from my angle, was nice, firm and would fit perfectly in my hands for squeezing...

_Wait what? Where did that come from?_ I question myself but I recieve no answer.

"If your finished ogling me I'll show you to your room for the evening. Oh your most likely sexually deprived and that last thought most likely came from your repressed hormones." she says facing me arms crossed over her lovely bossom, she leaves the room and I follow her.

_Again what the HELL is up with me?!_ I mentally shout at myself.

"No need to shout and I told you, your sexually deprived and are seeking an outlet for that fact." she says shrugging.

"You can read my mind? How?" I ask her, confused.

"Easy, I inherited it from my genetics and I honed the ability with my cousins."

"Why did you help me?"

"One because I wanted to and two because I know your not as bad as you think you are and three why not help you?" she answers.

"Because for one I'm an S-ranked criminal and how do you know that?" I say even more confused.

"Oh I looked up the files on all the Uchiha massicer and your files and something just didn't ad up. Like for example, why would you be loyal to a fault to Konoha and then kill the most powerful clan, your family, there in for no appearant reason and the testing you abilities to be bullshit. Two why would you leave your brother alive if you intended to kill everyone after all there were babes still at their mother's breast you killed, or elders so old they couldn't get out of their sick beds to defend themselves, So I figured that the Third meerly ordered you to kill them and never come back. Have I got it right?"

"Mostly, you only forgot that the Uchiha's were planning on userping the Hokage but other then that you hit the nail on the head, remarkable."

"Hence another reason for my banishment. Nobody was supposed to ever know the truth but the council and the Hokage, but I found out so they punnished me for it."

"Must've been rough for you." I comment.

"The bannishment wasn't the hard part or finding out that I'd been addopted, the hard part was that the momment I was pronounced guilty my so called friends abandond me, pertending like I didn't egsiste. But I got them back, Now that I'm back they want it to go back to like it was before but after the first time they broke into my house for a party I tossed them out like the trash they are. Then there was my addopted parents, oh they were fun because I had just finished being reinstated when they showed up wanting to make ammends but nothing can fix their betrayel, and I'm blabbering I'm sorry for that I tend to get so caught up in the past I sometimes forget nobody cares." she appologieses to me.

"It's alright I liked hearing your story, it reminds me how lucky I am everyone who cared about me is dead." I reply.

"Is it really any easier?"

"Sometimes. Like they aren't alive to see some of the things I've done, what I've become because of the Akatsuki. But then it'd be nice to talk to my family again hear what they have to tell me, what words of wisedom they could impart to me."

"They are there watching over both you and you pathetic little brother, making sure you don't kill one another."

"I wish I had your confidence about that."

"You know Itachi the ones who love us never truely leave us there always there, you might not be able to see them but their always with you," she walks up to me and places a hand over my now rappidly beating heart, "they're right here, where you need them the most."

"What happend to the little girl who fauned over my foolish little brother?" I ask as I follow her from the room.

"She picked herself off of the bench your pathetic little brother left her on and moved on with her life."

"He left you on a bench?" I ask appalled.

"While it was raining, you'd think between you and your parents he would have had the desency to at least take me to my house." she says non-chalantly

"You'd think, I cannot express my shame for my brothers actions."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you weren't the one who left me on the bench."

"I know but still I played a part in it and for that I appologise."

"I forgave you a long time ago. Here is your room for the night, ring the bell if you need anything. Sweet dreams Itachi." she says about to walk down the hall when I reached for her arm, I pulled her towards me and I kissed her full on the lips.

I gently massage her lips in hope of getting a response and she doesn't disapoint me, tentatively she kisses me back. I stroke her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue in an attempt to cnvice her into opening her sensual mouth. With a little hesitation she cracks her mouth for me. Holding her even closer I thrust my tongue into her sweet cavern of a mouth and wrestle with her tongue for dominance. Her hands reached up into my hair and tangle themselves in it. Her tongue slides against mine stroking it. All to soon we have to break our kiss for some much needed yet anoying air, gently we pant foreheads pressed together my grey black eyes staring into her beautiful emeralds.

"You too." I murmmer breathlessly and kiss her again.

"Thank you." she sighs pulls reluctantly away and walks down the hall and around a corner and out of my sight.

Slowly I turn to open the door to the room and found it to be the most simple yet most lavished room I'd ever seen. A king siezed four-posted canopied bed, dresser and vanity, closet, balcony, table and chair, a private bathroom. It was amazing how the different elements of the room told their own story and a bigger tale together. I walked into the bathroom and it was like a miniature spa, a jacuzzi styled claw footed tub, racks of towels of all shapes and siezes, bath salts, scented oils, lotions and other parafenilia. I walk back out slightly stunned, I had never heard of a guest room being so much like a master's suite.

Slowly I make my way over to the knot hole opening and out onto the knot that served as a balcony. The view was spectacular. I could see the stars by just raising my eyes and they looked right there like you could reach out and touch one. If I looked down I could the evening mist creep along the forest floor, and see it float up into the trees turning it into the canopy. It looked like something out of a faerie tale.

I saw Sakura and Tsenga walk out into the mist making her look earthreal. Another woman and large wolf join them and they walk off in opposite directions as if on a patrol a few minutes later they met in front of the tree conversed for a moment.

A knock sounded at my door which caused me to jump and turn to go back inside. On the other side there was a small elfin creature holding a tray of food. I let the creature into the room and it deposites the tray on the table. The creature turns and says, "Mistress hopes you're hungery and that you like what Missy has perpared for you."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it once I've had it." I say.

"Missy will leave you to eat then, just leave the plates and utensils Missy will collect them once you've finnished."

"Thank you, I will."

The elfin creature dissapeared with an earsplitting crack. I sat down at the table and staired at what was on the plate. There was rice balls, sushi, sweet and sour pork, and some spring rolls. I ate it all at a leisurely pace and then slipped off my sandles and went to bed and slept.

**A/N: I'll only update when I've had more then five reviews for each story I have out. So until then happy reading and May the Fourth be with you.**


End file.
